An Unexpected Christmas
by xXLoveyDemoGirl16Xx
Summary: Amy was so excited for the Christmas party Tails has planned! She was so looking forward to it, but without even noticing, her whole world turns upside down, and end with a broken heart. But how could this happen? She really thought her life was perfect, she thought all her friends cared and loved her, but in the end, someone made her see that she was being lied to all along.
1. Chapter 1

It is Christmas Eve! A time when the street is full of joy, the little children excited for presents, and the whole family gets together! It is my favorite time of the year, because it is such a wonderful holiday! Tails had an amazing idea of making a Christmas party for all of us, and everyone is excited for it. Especially Tails, because Cream is coming here from college. We haven't seen her for a whole year and now that she is coming back, Tails can't wait to see her, as well as all of us. Right now, I'm at the central mall, buying all the gifts for each of my friends. For Knuckles, I bought a new pair of boxing gloves that I know he will love, for Rouge I bought her that new set of makeup she wanted, for Tails I bought him a new pair of shoes, for Shadow I bought him a new jacket, and for Cream I decided to knit her a lovely sweater. It might not be the best sweater, since I don't have that much experience with knitting, but is not that bad either. I know she will love it anyway. And as for Sonic... I still don't know what to get him.. I could buy anything, but I want it to be something special and meaningful. A gift that can make it memorable.. But I just don't know what could it be. Besides, every time I gave him gifts, he would always put it aside and never look at it again. I bet that's what he always does, since he always ignores me or runs away from me every time I try to talk to him. He doesn't like me, does he? What did I ever do wrong? Why does he have to always ignore me? All I ever wanted was his love. A strange noise interrupted my thoughts and made me jump. It was my phone. I got it out of my pocket and picked it up.

"Hello?" I said.

"Amy, where are you?" The voice said. It was Tails.

"Oh, I am still at the mall, why?" I said now looking around me. I was sitting down on a bench and staring at the thousands of people walking by.

"You are still buying gifts?"

"Yeah look the thing is that I've been searching for what kind of gift I should give to Sonic but I just don't know what."

"Well, I hope you hurry because the party is almost about to start."

"Wait, what?" I said while looking at my watch. Tails was right, it was almost going to be 8:00PM and I haven't even dressed yet! I might be late!

"We might start a little late though because first I have to pick up Cream from the airport. I don't know how long is going to take since the flight could get delayed from the snow."

"Oh.. Well I better get dressed then.. I just hope I can find something for Sonic."

"Don't worry, I'm sure that whatever you will give him he will like it."

"Thanks Tails, see you later then. Bye"

I closed the phone, picked all the gifts I bought and stood up. But as I was walking, something caught my attention. I stopped and walked backwards. I stopped in front of a window. In it, I saw a clothing manniquin with a necklace. I went inside and got close to the manniquin to see the necklace. It was shaped as a heart. I holded it for a minute, then I noticed it had a little button at the corner of the heart. I touched it, and the heart broke apart in half. I was amazed for a second, then I see that it opened, and inside was an empty space to put a picture. This is perfect! I found the perfect gift to Sonic! I just wonder how much it might cost. I saw an employer pass by, so I stepped down from the manniquin and took the necklace.

"Excuse me sir, how much does this necklace cost?" I said showing him the necklace.

"Oh I'm sorry ma'am, but those are all over. They were all bought."

"What? Well let me buy this one."

"I'm sorry but I can't. That one is not for sale, that one is just to model on the manniquin."

"You can't be serious. Please I need this. It's Christmas Eve and this is the gift I was looking for all along!"

"I wish I could help you but I can't. It's not me, is the rules and I can't go against it, or else I'll get fired."

"Look you have no idea how much this means to me. I can give you whatever you want, I swear! I can give you whatever amount of money or anything else just please, please let me buy it!"

"What's going on here?" I heard someone else say that.

I turned around and saw another man walking toward us.

"Boss, this lady wants to buy this necklace but I'm telling her that one is not for sale."

The yellow dog looked at me sternly and said: "Lady, I will ask you to get out of this store immediately."

"No please just listen to what I have to say. I've been searching the whole day for the perfect gift for this special person and you have no idea how much this means to me."

"Wuao. That person sure does sound important to you."

"It is. So can I please buy it?"

The yellow dog sighed and said: "Well... Why not?"

"Yes! Thank you so much sir!" I said hugging him.

"But sir do you think you can do this? It is against the rules." The employer said.

"It's Christmas eve! I'm sure selling this little thing for one day won't hurt." The yellow dog said.

The employer shrugged and said: "Okay, if you say so boss."

_A while later..._

As I was driving, I saw a blue flash by on the street. That must be Sonic! I quickly parked my car and took the gift. I looked to see if Sonic was still here, and he is. He is sitting under the tree of the park. I smiled and ran to him.

"Sonic!"

Sonic slowly turned his head around and as soon as he saw me, he turned his head again. Now I'm next to him. I hid the present on my back, and said:

"Hi, Sonic"

"What now Amy? I'm not really on the mood right now." He said laying down on the grass.

"I've got a present for you! And I know you're going to like it!" I said kneeling on the grass next to him.

I extended my arms so he can take the present. He sat down and stared at the wrapped box.

"No, Amy I don't want it."

"But why not? It's Christmas eve and I bought this just for you." I said still smiling.

"Amy I said I don't want it. Give it to someone else and leave me alone." He said laying down again.

"Sonic, what's wrong? You're not being yourself. Did something happen?" I said now getting worried.

The reason I worry is because I know Sonic more than anyone else, and I feel he is acting strange. I know he sometimes ignores me, but he would never talk so mean to me like he is now. Something must have happened to make him act like this.

"Nothing! now can you please leave me alone?"

"Sonic, I know you better than anyone else. I know you're hiding me something. So whatever is going on, just tell me. You know I'm always here for you."

"I'll tell you what's going on." He said now standing up.

"It's christmas eve and all I ever wanted was my PRIVACY. And not only on christmas but every single day you never leave me alone. Why do you have to be so damn annoying?"

"Now Sonic you're being illogical. Tell me what happened to you." I said now standing up too.

I don't believe what he is saying. It makes no sense because I never disrupt his "privacy".

He just stared at me and I stared at him back. Seconds later, he picked the gift I was holding.

"You know what I think about your stupid gift?" He said.

He tossed it on the ground and then stomped on it a few times.

"Stop! What are you doing?!" I said.

Now he stopped and said: "That is what I think of your stupid gift. TRASH. Just like you, TRASH that I don't give a fuck about."

I stood there speechless not knowing what to say anymore.

"Is that prove enough of what is wrong with me?" He said.

Then he ran away, leaving me alone. I knelt on the ground to see if the gift was broken. I opened the damaged box, and the necklace was still safe. But was my heart okay? A few tears started to fall. This doesn't make sense. Why would Sonic act like this all of a sudden? I shook my head and dried my tears. I'm sure he was just in a bad mood, right? I'm sure he will be at the party and would say sorry to me..right? I stood up and walked to the car. I have to get ready for the party or I might be late. Maybe Sonic acted mean, but I know he didn't mean it. He was probably mad at something else.

_An hour later..._

I parked and grabbed all the gifts. I walked to the door and rang the bell. The music from the house can be heard from two blocks away. It must be a wild party I guess. I holded the half heart necklace I was wearing. I opened it to see a picture of Sonic laughing. Oh Sonic, I wonder what happened to you. Just as I was looking at the picture I heard someone say:

"Hey, you!"

I closed the necklace and looked from where that sound came from.

"Over here!" I saw a hand waving at me.

It looked like someone was hiding under a bush. So I just walked there to see who it was. When I got there, the arm pulled me down and I was about to yell but it covered my mouth.

"Shh, don't make any noise!" The person whispered.

I opened my eyes to see who this person is. It was an old lady covered with some kind of black robe.

"What's this about?" I said confused.

"Oh child, should you really go to that party? I mean no one wants you."

"Excuse me?" I said raising an eyebrow.

"That's right, no one cares for you and never did." The old lady shrugged.

"Listen old lady, you are no one to tell me that I am unworthy of my friends. Now if you excuse me, I have a party to go."

I was about to stand up, but she grabbed my hand and said some gibberish I don't understand: "Azarath kirium!"

As soon as she said that, everything was gone. By everything, I mean the place where I was just vanished. And now I have no idea where I am. I'm in the middle of a dark place, where there's not even a single light. I started to panic. How did I even get here?! Then I felt a hand touch my shoulder, which made me frighten and stood up for defense. But it was just a lady. She was wearing a provocative black dress, and are those black wings on her back?

"Did you think I was going to let you go that easily?" She said.

I stepped back and said: "Who.. Who are you? What did you do?"

"I am a fairy, and I'm here to show you the truth."

"What truth?"

"That you are a meaningless living being that no one cares about."

"Not this again! Look no matter what you say I'm not gonna believe you. Now take me to where I was."

"Do you think I'm lying?"

"Lady, you don't even know who I am."

"Oh but I do. I know every living being on this planet. But you; you are the most unworthy living being I've ever seen in this whole planet."

"That's a lie! I have friends that care about me!"

"Oh really? What if I show you something that can change your mind forever?"

She didn't even let me answer. She just did something weird with her hands, making the place change to a different one. Soon I recognized that we were inside Tail's house! I was in the living room, and as I thought, the party was wild. I saw all of my friends dancing, talking and eating. Everyone was enjoying the party. And then I saw Cream dancing with Tails. Wuao she has grown so much! I walked toward her and said:

"Hey you guys! Missed me?"

But they didn't seem to hear me. They were still dancing. Damn, they must be really focused on that dance.

"You guys, I'm here!" I said trying to touch Tail's shoulder, but instead my hand just went through it. I got scared. What just happened? I tried to touch him again, but my hand just went through it again, as if it were invisible! I tried to call every other person, but no one heard me or noticed me.

"It's not gonna work" I heard someone say. It was that black fairy again.

"What did you do to me?! Turn me back to normal again!"

"But the party is just getting started! I am about to prove you that I was right all along."

"Listen you.."

"Be quiet! The show is about to start!" She said while she was floating. She layed down while floating as if she was in bed watching a TV show.

"Where's Amy?" Cream asked Tails.

"She's not coming anymore."

_What? That's not true! I told him on the phone I was going to be there!_

"Uff, great! I'm relieved! I can't stand her anymore, she is just so annoying!"

"I know, right? When I was talking on the phone with her, she would never stop talking about Sonic's present. It gives me a headache just thinking about it!"

Cream laughed and said: "Oh man, I must imagine how Sonic deals with that stupid girl. He probably doesn't even have his own privacy!"

"What? What's going on? This can't be possible.." I said my eyes getting watery.

"Oh you better believe it because this is as real as ever! Those people never thought of you as a friend, they were just pretending all along because they feel pity for you!"

"That doesn't make any sense! If they never even liked me, they would have never talked to me in the first place!"

"I know! But they do this only because they like your gifts."

"What?"

"That's right, they only care about your christmas gifts, but you? hah, like 0%"

"Just look for yourself." She said pointing at the door.

I looked at where she was pointing, and I saw Knuckles picking something from outside.

"Hey guys, look what I found! Gifts!" He said.

_Hey, those are my gifts! I must have left them all on the door!_

Everyone walked to Knuckles to see what kind of gifts were those.

"Where did these gifts come from?" Rouge said.

"It must be from that pesky girl Amy. See? Every gift says from Amy" Shadow said.

"Awesome! I get her gifts and I don't have to see her! Best Christmas ever!" Knuckles said grabbing his present.

As everyone was taking their gifts, Tails said: "Well, I am glad she's not coming. If I hear that annoying voice one more time I swear I'm gonna puke."

Everyone laughed at his mean joke while I was heartbroken on what I just heard.

"Now do you believe me?" The dark fairy said.

I couldn't even speak, only tears were falling uncontrollably.

"Hey where's Sonic? I didn't get to see him" I heard Cream say.

"Who knows? He probably didn't come cuz he didn't want to see Amy." Shadow said

"You're probably right. If I were him, I would've done the same thing" Rouge said.

Everyone laughed again.

"Told you I was right!" The dark fairy said.

"Are you telling me, that I have been living with fake people all along? In reality, I was never loved by anyone?"

"Yup! That's why I said you are the most unworthy living being I have ever seen! For your whole life, you've been surrounded by people that have always lied to you, and never appreciated the nice things you do to them." The dark fairy said while she was playing with her black colored nails.

I can't believe this was what my life was all about. I feel..betrayed. I feel terrible. I have never felt this feeling before. But besides that, there is still one more thing that makes me want to know.

"Where is Sonic?" I said drying my tears.

"Somewhere."

"WHERE"

"The thing is, you probably don't want to know"

"Why? What is he doing now?"

"Let's just say... That if I show you what he is doing now, it will break your heart into a million pieces."

"I don't care, I have to see what he is doing."

"Suit yourself, at least I'm not the one who's going to get hurt in the end." The dark fairy said shrugging.

She did the same thing with her hand as she did before and now we are in a different place. A place that I have no idea where is at. We were in a modern living room, with a big couch, flat screen TV, speakers, and candles that made the scene romantic. This doesn't look like Metropolis. There was a big glass and I walked to it. It was a big town with many tall buildings, and it was night. What town is this? Whatever it is, it must be very far from Metropolis. But why would Sonic travel all the way here? What is he looking for exactly? Soon my thoughts were interrupted as I heard someone slam the door open harshly. I looked to see it was Sonic and I was glad to see him. But my world turned upside down when I saw he came in here while he was kissing another girl. They were tongue fighting while walking towards the big couch. The brown chipmunk pushed Sonic to the couch, then she sat right on top of him and kissed him again.

"No stop it! I can't watch this anymore!" I said covering my eyes.

"I told you it was going to break your heart! Do you ever listen to me? I'm always right!" The dark fairy said.

Now my eyes were red from crying too much while my heart couldn't stop aching. I tried to hold my chest to calm the pain, but obviously it doesn't. Suddenly I hear a phone ringing.

"I have to pick this. It might be important." Sonic said stopping the kiss.

"Oh come on boo, nothing can be as important as this" She said motioning her hand to her attractive body.

"Just hold on" He said

"Hello?"

"Sonic where are you? Aren't you coming to the party?" Tails said in the other line.

"Sorry buddy, but you know I'm not going there if that bitch is going to be there."

_A bitch. He just called me a bitch? _

"Chill brah, apparently she is not coming anymore. So you don't have to worry about it."

"Thanks Tails, but now I got something else to do, and trust me when I say, is not worth it to cancel that hotness waiting for me on the couch."

"Ohh you hooked a girl didn't you? Haha that's nice, I hope you have fun then."

I saw Sonic close the phone and then said: "Now where were we?"

The chipmunk giggled and they started to kiss again. Then Sonic slowly removed her shirt, then her skirt, then her bra, and then I couldn't stand this anymore!

"STOP, STOP! I CANT SEE THIS ANYMORE!" I said crying.

The place vanished and now we were back to that dark world we started. I fell on the floor, not caring if I was going to get hurt. I layed there and cried endlessly. As I was crying, I hear the dark fairy say:

"So what are you going to do now?"

"I don't know, and I don't care. I might as well rot in this world."

"Suit yourself. No one would even notice your loss and it won't really affect anything. And this world suits perfectly to anyone that has a dark feeling inside them, like you are now. I mean, look at this world. It is never ending, and it is dark. You will never see anything more darker than this. I hope your suffering." And with that, she disappeared.

Maybe I was meant to be in this dark world. What's the point of living, if no one really cares about me? I prefer to stay in here, and cry for the rest of my life, because I have been lied in my whole life by fake people.

** To Be Continued...**

* * *

_Hi everyone I'm back to writing again! I decided to write a mini- christmas story, although it is kinda late and I'm sorry for that. Please review and tell me what you think of the story. And I know this chapter ended a little too negative, but don't worry, there will be a twist. I hope you liked it and I hope you will like the next chapter too. _


	2. Chapter 2: The Ending

_Meanwhile at Tails's house..._

Some were dancing with the rythm of the song, but others were waiting for two people missing: Sonic and Amy. Everyone was wondering where could they possibly be, and the Christmas party is not going to be the same without them. And as time was passing, everyone soon started to worry and the spirit of party was slowly dying.

"Tails, are you sure Amy said she was going to come?" Cream said while she was dancing with him.

"Yeah, she did."

"Maybe you should call both Sonic and Amy." Rouge said approaching to Tails.

"Alright."

Tails dialed Amy's number and waited patiently, but there was no answer.

"That's not right. Amy always picks her phone." Tails said getting nervous and making everyone feel like that too.

He dialed her number again, and there was still no answer. He called two more times, hoping that she was probably in the bathroom and left her phone on her room, but no matter how many times he tried, she never answered the phone.

"Now what?" Cream said.

"You should call Sonic." Shadow said.

Tails started to dial Sonic's number while everyone started to approach to him to hear the situation. As the other line was sounding, it started to give suspense to all of the guests. Until Sonic finally picked the line and said:

"Hello?"

"Hey Sonic, where are you? Aren't you coming anymore?" Tails said a little relieved to hear his buddy.

"Of course I'm going Tails! I would never miss the christmas party."

"Why are you so late then? What were you doing?"

"You won't believe me if I tell you now. I will explain everything when I get there."

"Alright. By the way, do you know where is Amy?"

"No... I thought she was at your party?"

"No, she still didn't come. Do you know where could she possibly be?"

"No... Have you tried calling her?"

"Yes, and she doesn't answer."

"...That sounds strange.. Well, I will see if she's in her house. I will call you when I finish searching."

"Thanks Sonic."

When Tails hanged the phone, his friends were all looking at him, waiting for him to say what happened.

"Don't worry guys, I'm sure Amy just forgot her phone or something. Sonic will look for her just in case and then he will call us."

"I just hope he finds Amy." Rouge said while Knuckles was resting his arm on her shoulders.

"She is fine! Now go back to dancing." Tails said.

They were a little reluctant, but a minute later they went back to dancing. And now Cream holds Tails's hand and says:

"Sweetie, I know you are worried as we all are."

"But none of us should, I'm sure Amy is fine." Tails said assuring his girlfriend.

**Sonic's POV**

I dashed in three seconds to Amy's house. I knocked on her door and hoped she would open it, but it seems she is not there. Then I checked to see if her car was parked, but it wasn't there either. So I'm guessing she already left somewhere else.. but where could she go? Amy missing the Christmas party? That doesn't even sound like her. Now what am I going to do? I sat there on the ground and pondered on what could she possibly be doing now. And now that I think about it, what if this is all my fault? I remember this afternoon I acted really bad to Amy. What if she actually ran away because of me? No, that can't be. I hope that's not why I can't find her. I know I was an asshole back then, but I did it to protect her. If Eggman knew that she is the dearest thing to me, he could actually harm her to threaten me, and I never want that to happen. I mean, today he almost killed my sister! He captured her and threatened me to get the chaos emerald or he would kill her. I was scared to death, but luckily I saved my sister and now she's just fine. But what if the same thing happened to Amy? I couldn't forgive myself. That's why I acted like that to her. It hurt me to destroy her gift and it hurt me that I made her cry, but it's the only way she can be safe from danger. I just hope she didn't run away because of what I did... I stood up and ran to Tails's house. I got there in five seconds, but something caught my eye. In front of Tails's door, there were a lot of shop bags. What's this about? I approached to it and inside, there were presents. I picked one present and there was a little ticket that said "From Amy". This must be the presents Amy bought. But why would she leave them there? I looked around the place and yelled:

"Amy?! Where are you?!"

As I kept looking, I saw there was a little damaged box close to a bush. I picked it and I felt nostalgic. I felt I seen this present before. Is this the present Amy tried to give me? My heart sank, I must have hurt Amy a lot. I opened it and saw there was a necklace with a broken heart. Curious; I picked it and accidentally touched a button, making the broken heart open. In it, was a picture of Amy smiling. _Oh Amy, I can't believe you bought this for me.. I don't even deserve this after what I've done to you.. _I closed the necklace and put it on my pocket just to keep it safe. Just as I was about to go to Tails, I thought I heard someone moan. My ears perked at the sound. Was that Amy? I looked from where it came from, it can't be that far. It turned out it came from behind the bush. I looked in there, and Amy was right there on the ground unconscious.

"Amy?!" I said shocked.

I tried to wake her up, but it was pointless. I noticed she was wearing the same necklace I had. I opened it and saw there was a picture of me laughing. But what happened to her? Soon I saw that her face was not okay. She had a strange black line moving around the corner of her eye. What could this mean? Who did this to her? Maybe Tails knows what to do. I grabbed Amy bridal style and rang the bell on the door. Knuckles opened the door and shocked said:

"Sonic? What happened to Amy? And why there are gifts on the entrance?"

"I don't know what happened, I just found her unconscious outside Tails's house." I said while entering the house.

The music abruptly stopped as everyone saw Amy unconscious and they all came to her. I was surprised to see Cream after a whole year, she grown a lot. But at the moment; I was too concerned for Amy, so I never had the chance to say hi to her. If it were a different situation, I would've cheerfully hugged her and warmly welcome to her old home. As I put Amy on the couch, Knuckles was putting each gift inside the house and said: "Look everyone, I found presents on the door."

"Yeah, those are from Amy. I just found them there." I said while gazing at Amy.

Tails came close to Amy, to check what was wrong with her.

"Is she even alive?" Cream said worried.

Just when she said that, my heart started to beat at full speed. _No, it can't be.. She can't be dead. She can't leave me.. Not now.. _Tails checked her pulse by putting his two fingers on the side of her neck. Maybe it just took a few seconds for him to feel something, but for me it felt like it took an eternity. Not just me, but everyone else was desperate to hear him say she's alright. Tails sighted, removed his fingers and said:

"She is still alive, her heart is still beating." He said sounding relieved.

Everyone sighed with relief after hearing the good news. But there was still a problem: how to wake Amy.

"What is that black thing on her eye?" Rouge asked scared.

"I don't know. I found her just like that and I don't know what happened to her." I said. "Tails, do you have any idea what this could possibly be?"

Tails shook his head sadly and said: "I'm sorry, I don't. I wish I could know."

We all sat there with concerned expressions, not knowing what to do. We have to do something, we can't just leave Amy like this.

* * *

**Amy's POV:**

I wonder how long have I been crying in this darkness. A few minutes? Hours? Days? Who cares? At least not my friends or anyone else. As I kept crying, I felt a warm hand touch my shoulder. I shuddered at first, but then again that was probably that dark fairy again.

"Oh, why are you crying? It concerns me to see you like this."

As she said that, something wasn't right. That voice sounded nothing like the dark fairy. Who is this person? I raised my head to see a white fairy. My eyes widened, because she was so beautiful. Her hair is long and is dark brown just like a chocolate. Her eyes are so blue, that I'm not sure if I'm looking at her eyes, or at the blue sky. Her lips are as red as a cherry. And her skin was pinkish like the color of a peach. But what surprised me most, is that she is not a creature like I am. She is.. a human. I was too shocked from all this that I even let my mouth fall open. The white fairy laughed with compassion and said:

"Don't let your mouth open."

I closed my mouth and stood up still gazing at her. With amazement I said: "Who are you?"

She smiled, showing the whitest teeth I have ever seen, and said: "I am a fairy of the light. I have come to you because you are in danger."

"Danger? Of what?" I said getting nervous.

"Your conscious could forever be erased and manipulated, if you let the dark fairy control you."

"What are you talking about? All she did was show me how stupid my life is."

"No, she has done more than that. Not only has she lied to you, but she has also made you subconsciously weak so she can control you."

"But...How?" I said confused.

"Watch."

She put her hands together and closed her eyes, and when she opened her hands, a small mirror appeared. I was shocked to see magic happening right in front of me.

"Take the mirror and look at yourself."

I did what she said, and when I looked at my face, I got scared. I saw a black line slowly moving across my eye.

"What is this thing in my eye?" I said scared.

"That is what the dark fairy has done to you. If you keep believing that your life is worthless, this dark thing will slowly consume your face and once it does, the dark fairy will have full control over you."

"But why would she want to control me?"

"It is merely what all dark fairies do. They find a person to control just so they can play with it until they get bored and find a new one. It's as if it were their toys to play."

"But what she showed me was not fake. What I saw with my own eyes was all true."

"No! It was all an illusion just so she can make you weak!"

"Whether it was an illusion or not, there is still something I think she didn't lie about."

The fairy of light sighted and said: "Are you speaking about Sonic?"

"How.. How did you know?" I said confused.

"Honey, let me show you, prove you that all of the things the dark fairy showed you, are false."

She extended her hand toward me. At first I just stared at her not knowing if I should do this, but what changed my mind is my head was slowly starting to hurt. I looked at the mirror again and saw the black line is slowly thickening.

"We musn't waste time, or you will get worse." The fairy of light said.

I took her hand and we vanished. We appeared at another place: Tail's house. I sighed and thought I was going to see the same thing, but I was wrong. I see that everyone is surrounding something that's on the couch. I couldn't see from far, so I walked closer. And as I did, I started to see my own body laying on the couch. What was I doing there? And I had that same black line that is thickening every minute. But what surprised me even more, is that Sonic was right there looking at me with the most preoccupying face I have ever seen, and was even holding my hand! _No...This has to be an illusion! Sonic would never treat me like that._

"You are wrong dear." The fairy of light said.

I jumped of shock a little, but relaxed when I realized it was just the fairy.

"But Sonic is never like this to me. He wouldn't even touch a single strand of my hair!"

"Just watch."

I now turned my head to see my so-called "friends".

"Is she even alive?" I heard Cream said.

I did get a little scared when she said that. I thought everyone wouldn't care about this, but again I was wrong. I see that everyone was worried for me. Even Shadow is showing emotions and he doesn't do that so much. But Sonic looked extremely nervous. When Cream said that, I saw that his eyes widened, and he hesitantly hold my hand and tightened it as if he doesn't want to lose me. My face quickly warmed just seeing for the first time that he is being affectionate to me. _Could this really be true? Does Sonic really care that much about me? _Now I see Tails putting his two finger on my neck and a few seconds said:

"She is still alive, her heart is still beating."

Everyone sighed with relief after hearing the good news.

"What is that black thing on her eye?" Rouge asked scared.

"I don't know. I found her just like that and I don't know what happened to her." I said. "Tails, do you have any idea what this could possibly be?"

Tails shook his head sadly and said: "I'm sorry, I don't. I wish I could know."

While the atmosphere in here was really tense, I see knuckles giving gifts to each person. _Those are my gifts! He probably found them at the door! _First he gave it to Rouge.

"What's this?" She asked.

"It's the gift Amy left. It says is for you." Knuckles said.

For a second, Rouge sat there wide eyed as if she couldn't believe what she was seeing. She slowly opened it, and saw there was a set of makeup. When she saw it, her eyes slowly started to get watery.

"Rouge; are you crying?" Cream said.

"It's just that.. I can't believe Amy would spend all her money for this.. This must be very expensive." Rouge said.

Just as she said that, my eyes started to get watery too. _Of course I would buy it for you, you are my friend after all. _Knuckles gave the next gift to Shadow. He was a little shocked of seeing the gift and said: "Knuckles, you have probably got the wrong guy."

"Nah, it really is for you." Knuckles said.

I giggled a little seeing his surprise. _There's no way I would leave you without presents. _

Shadow stared the gift for a while and opened it. The gift revealed a black jacket with red flames on it.

"Wuao. I don't even talk to her so much, and yet she buys this for me."

For the first time, I see a smile from Shadow, and he proudly wears it. This time I smiled widely. _Oh Shadow how can you think like that? Your like a little brother to me!_

Next, I see Knuckles giving the gift to Tails. He smiled and then opened it to find a pair of new shoes.

"Thank you Amy. You are a great friend." He said talking to my unconscious body.

Now I shed a tear. I can't believe how stupid I was to believe that dark fairy.

Knuckles gives the next gift to Cream. She smiled and said: "I knew you were going to get something for me."

She opened it to find a knitted sweater that said "BFF3"

"Oohh, I love it!" Cream said while hugging it.

Lastly, Knuckles gets his own gift and says: "Well, here I go."

He opens it to find a pair of boxing gloves. He slowly picked it as if it were a precious treasure and said: "Cool! This is just what I wanted!"

"But Sonic what about you? There is no present for you?" Cream said.

I see him smile and says: "Of course there is, she already gave it to me."

_He has to be lying. Has he forgotten that he stomped on my gift? I'm the one that has the necklace. _But as I check, I don't feel my necklace. I panic when I realize it is not with me. _What happened to my necklace? _I look at my body and I see my necklace is still there on my neck and I sigh in relief. But it worries me that I only see the half of it. Where is the other half? Could Sonic have it? _Could it be that he wasn't lying after all? _My thoughts were soon interrupted as I saw that the black line now was covering half of my face!

"Guys look! Amy is getting worse!" Tails said.

Now everyone stopped smiling and looked worried at my body.

"I can't stand this anymore! We have to do something!" Sonic said standing up panicked.

"What can we do? We don't even know what is this!" Shadow said.

I had to do something. I have to tell them I'm fine, that I'm right here. I walked to them and yelled: "You guys I'm right here! I am fine!"

I tried touching them or yell but they could never hear me or feel my presence. As I was trying to call them, Sonic was saying: "SO WHAT? Does that mean we're gonna stand here and do nothing?! Just look at all these things Amy got! She has done so much for you and what you do? Nothing? What kind of friends are those?"

"Woah dude chill the fuck down! We want to save her but you gotta understand we don't know how! So stop calling us terrible friends because that's not true. Or do you have a better plan to save her?" Knuckles said.

Sonic stared at Knuckles with anger for a minute, but then looked away with a sad expression and said: "No, I guess not."

"Sonic, look at me! I'm right here! Right in front of you! Please don't worry I'm fine!" But he could never see me.

I touched his shoulders and said: "Sonic please try to see me! I am right here"

I was about to give up, but then Sonic's ears perked and said: "Amy?"

"You heard me?" I said confused.

"What happened?" Tails said.

"I thought.. I just heard Amy calling me." Sonic said confused.

"Yes I am right here Sonic!" I tried to say.

"I didn't hear anything! You must be crazy!" Knuckles said.

"No I really thought I heard her! It sounded as if she was right in front of me!"

"How can that be if she is right there on the couch?" Knuckles said.

"I don't really know, but I really heard her voice. And I'm not crazy either."

"Oh Sonic you are right. I am right here." I said.

I tried to hold his hand, and he actually felt something on his hand. He couldn't see my hand, but I could see he definitely felt it.

"Amy?" He said confused while looking at his hand.

"Yes it's me! You see, I'm fine!"

But he couldn't hear me again.

"Okay you know what? You need to see a doctor, you are definitely not okay in your head." Knuckles said.

"Look who's talking, you're the one with the empty head." Sonic said.

"Why you..." Knuckles was about to punch him, but Rouge stopped him.

I was going to talk again, but suddenly I disappeared from this place. I don't know how it happened but now I'm at the dark place again. _I have to find a way out of here! My friends need me! _I started to look for the fairy of light, but I couldn't see her anywhere. _Where could she have gone? She was right next to me! _As I was looking for her, I felt a cold hand touch my shoulder and said:

"Finally, I found you!"

I got scared as I started to recognize that voice: that was the dark fairy. I stepped away from her and said: "You.. you liar! Monster! Bring me back to where I belong, now!"

The dark fairy laughed and said: "What is this all about? Have you forgotten all those things I showed you?"

"Those were all lies and I can't believe I actually thought that was real!"

"Sweety, that was REAL! Now stop acting like an idiot and accept the reality: you were never loved by anyone and thats it!"

"ENOUGH!" I heard another voice say. _That must be the fairy of light!_

She appeared in front of me but her back to me while confronting the dark fairy.

"Your days of manipulating innocent people are over. You are sentenced by the Goddess of life to forever be a prisoner." The fairy of light said.

"HA! Don't make me laugh! You can't possibly defeat me with your stupid light magic!"

The dark fairy flies toward the fairy of light to punch her, but the white fairy cast a spell on her before she could punch her. With that said, the dark fairy turned into a little black light floating inside a cage.

"What did you do to me?" The dark fairy said in a little girl's voice.

"I have sealed your powers under the command of the Goddess. Now you shall be sent to where you belong: The Prison of Hell"

"No! Anything but that!"

The fairy of light ignored her begging and sent her away. As the fairy of dark was gone, the place slowly turned into white and now was warm instead of cold.

"Thank you.. For saving me, for making me see the truth." I said to her.

The fairy of light smiled so sweetly and said: "It is my job to help people in need, you don't need to thank me."

But soon I saw that my hands were vanishing. Panicked I said: "Uhmm what's going on to me?"

"Don't worry, this means you are going back to your world. But I will remind you, once you go back, some things might have changed."

"What do you mean by that?" I said confused.

But I didn't get the time for an answer.

* * *

I felt a cold water splashing in my face and made me wake up abruptly.

"See? I told you she passed out." I heard someone say. It was Tails.

I looked around me. I was on the couch surrounded by all my friends smiling back at me.

"I'm back! Oh my god, you guys won't believe what happened to me! This old lady was calling me, and then I woke up in a dark place, and then it turned out the old lady was a dark fairy and then.."

"Amy, what are you talking about? I just found you laying unconscious outside Tails' house. I'm pretty sure I didn't see any old ladies or fairies." Sonic said.

My eyes widened and I threw myself to him to hug him.

"Oh Sonic, I'm so happy to see you! I can't believe you actually heard me calling you or even felt my hand!"

"What? That never happened."

"What?" I said confused releasing the hug.

"Look, I don't know what you're talking about. All I did was bring you here and throw cold water at you."

"But... But don't you remember when I had that black line that was covering my face?"

Sonic raised his eyebrow and said: "No. No one saw anything black on your face. Right guys?"

Everyone agreed with him. But I don't get it. Unless that was just an illusion? No, it can't be! But then I remembered what the fairy of light said to me: _"But I will remind you, once you go back, some things might have changed." _Did she meant that all what just happened, actually never happened? Does that mean all of that, was erased? Well, maybe it is for the better, because my friends aren't as worried as they were before.

"Did Amy wake up already?" I heard Cream say as she was walking to us with the sweater I knitted for her.

"Cream!" I said hugging her.

"Your finally awake! I had to thank you for this sweater! It is so lovely!"

"I'm glad you like it, I worked really hard for it."

"We all have to thank you for all these gifts Amy. Christmas definitely wouldn't be the same without you."

I shook my head and said: "Christmas wouldn't be the same without you guys. It's because of you that I live a happy life. Without any of you, my life wouldn't make any sense."

"Let's cheer for Amy!" Rouge said raising a glass of champagne.

All of us picked a glass of champagne and cheered. We had a wild christmas party, but mostly it was the most memorable christmas party I ever had.

* * *

"Hey" I heard Sonic from behind me.

"Hey."

"You mind if I seat with you?"

"Not at all."

We were sitting outside Tails' house looking at the starry sky.

"You know, I was really scared when I saw you unconscious." Sonic said.

"I know" I said smiling.

"I thought something terrible happened to you, and I really wouldn't forgive myself if you were harmed because of me."

"Tell me something Sonic. Is that why you were always avoiding me?" I said now looking at him.

"Just.. Forget about that. I promise I won't do that anymore."

"But I want to know why you always ran away from me. Was it because you were shy? Or what?"

"No.. Look, it's complicated and you wouldn't understand."

"Sonic.. All I'm asking is your honesty, and if you can't be honest with me, then maybe is because you don't care about me."

"Amy of course I do! Stop saying that! I just did that to protect you!"

"To..protect me? From what?"

"From me! Don't you see that I always face danger? Don't you see that Eggman always tries to steal my most treasured thing just to get the Chaos Emerald?"

"Are you saying that I'm the most treasured thing for you?"

"YES. You were always and always will be. But just thinking I could lose you, I just can't bear it."

I touched his hand and said: "Oh Sonic, why couldn't you tell me this?"

"I knew that if I told you, it would be harder for me to avoid you. But I'm sorry for the times I hurt you. Especially when I stomped on your present. I shouldn't have done that."

"Sonic, its okay I forgive you." I said now touching his cheek.

"You do?"

"I know you were just doing it for my good, and I understand you now. But you don't have to hide that from me anymore. Because I will always be with you even if you think you're a danger to me."

Sonic smiled which made my heart melt at that sight. I love seeing him happy. I see that he was getting something in his pocket. It was the necklace! He actually had it all along!

"I found this on the ground next to you. When I saw this, I thought, wuao I can't believe she got this to me, even though I don't deserve it after the way I treated you."

I giggled and said: "Oh shush and just put it on. It was meant for you and that's it"

Sonic put it on his neck and said: "Thank you Ames, this is the best gift anyone has given me so far."

I smiled as a way of saying I'm happy for that. Now I see that Sonic's face was slowly coming closer to mine. _Is he.. going to kiss me?_ My heart started to beat at full speed. I closed my eyes and came closer to him. And we finally have our first kiss. It is the most beautiful experience I have ever felt. As he was kissing me, I felt he was making me warm inside. He put his arms on my shoulder and slowly pulled me closer to him, making the kiss even more passionate. I wish this could last forever, I never want this to end. As we were still kissing, I felt something in my cheek. I thought I felt water. I opened my eyes and suddenly saw snow falling. I stopped the kiss and said:

"It's snowing!"

"It's a Christmas miracle!" Sonic said spreading his hands to touch the snow.

"So.. Does this mean, we're officially going out?" I said blushing.

"Yes, but I don't want Eggman to realize that. I want this to keep a secret from everyone. Only you and me can know that."

"Do we really have to do that?"

"Amy I really mean it when I say I want to protect you."

I sighed and said: "Fine.." _At least.. I know he loves me, and that's all that matters to me for now._

Sonic smiled, walked to me and kissed me again. My heart jumped for joy and I enjoyed the kiss. Sonic then stopped the kiss and said: "You have no idea how much I wanted to kiss you."

I giggled and said: "We better go inside before everyone thinks we're gone."

And we both walked to Tails' house to join the party. But little did we know, that someone was spying on us by the window.

"I can't believe this. They are finally together!" Tails said surprised.

"But we can't say anything! They said they want their relation to be a secret!" Cream said.

"I guess that means we have to pretend we didn't see anything. But, that is going to be hard."

"Oh well, we have no choice."

"Wait a sec!" Tails said as he grabbed Cream's arm.

At first Cream looked confused at him but when she stared into that cocky smile of his, she giggled and already knew what he wanted. Tails pulled her to him and had a kiss. He puts his arms to her waist while she put her around his neck. They were having a wonderful time. Unfortunately, Amy opened the door to see them, which made them extremely shy. Amy laughed and said:

"Oh my God I am so sorry, I will just walk away."

And she got out of the kitchen. Tails and Cream both laughed of themselves.

"Let's go back to the party."

"Before that, I just want to tell you that this isn't over yet. We will continue after the party." Tails said while hugging her waist.

Cream turned red when she understood exactly what he meant.

"Sheesh, I am so thirsty! I think I'm gonna look for a juice!" Cream said as an excuse and walked away.

Tails smiled thinking: _I love it when she turns red, she is just so cute!_

**The End.**

* * *

_Took forever to finish this! Sorry this story was kinda late since christmas is already over and stuff. Please tell me what you think and review me. Guys, I need your opinions because they are what inspire me to keep writing. Please review to me the most you can. Thank you and happy 2015!_


End file.
